


Replaced With Imagination

by SkyBlueAzure



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueAzure/pseuds/SkyBlueAzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They understand each other but they don't love one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replaced With Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> All media, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work; including the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

They both acknowledge that they’re replacements. It’s not something Carlton and Nick talk about exclusively of course, but they know. There are signs, not blatantly obvious, but they’re there if you know where to look. A touch too long here or a look that lingers for more than a moment can say a lot without saying anything at all.

Nick and Lassiter don’t talk about it. They never bring the secret to light because at least this way they have a warm body to wake up next to instead of being cold and alone. They understand each other, but they don’t love one another. So as soon as they walk through the front door they’re on each other, clothes off, grinding desperately on the bed.

And when Lassiter closes his eyes and he can almost imagine that the man sliding in and out of him is someone entirely different. That the soft kisses traveling up and down his neck is someone with bright hazel eyes and a condescending smirk.


End file.
